


Love Wins

by Hkb1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hkb1/pseuds/Hkb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt of what I would like to see happen in season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first ever fan fic so bare with me.

Give your sisters all my love!

Cosima watches as Delphine gets into the car and then realises something is seriously wrong, but what !She she's too busy pacing that she doesn't notice Sarah tap her .

Cos hey what's up ! You OK ?!

No I think there is something seriously wrong with Delphine , I can't explain it but it's a feeling in my pit! I need to follow her ! Cosima states with tears streaming down her face.

Ok hold on, calm down did she say something. Sarah asks holding her sister.

She said to give all you guys her love !

Ok that is seriously wrong for her ( Sarah laughs ) come on cos she'll b fine. Sarah starts to walk away back into the store.

I don't care I'm going ! Cosima shouts

Ok ok hold on i'll come with you ! Let me just get the keys from S.

You sure , you don't have to ! 

No I think I do , she's done so much for us it's time to make her feel like she's part of the family.

Cosima smiles with tears in her eyes , yeah it is . Let's hurry because I'm scared Sarah.

Delphine is driving to dyad with tears running down her face and tingling on her lips from the sensation of Cosima that she doesn't realise she's being followed. She reaches DYAD and sits at the steering wheel before finally getting out . She starts walking towards the exit when she hears footsteps, she takes a deep breath and puts her bag down and turns around.

Come on Sarah please faster , there is something wrong ! I shouldn't have let her leave I'm so stupid .

Cos calm down we are nearly there. They enter the car park slowly making sure they Aren't noticed.

Delphine looks at the person facing and shakes her head : what was I thinking , arghh . So what happens to her?! Next thing she knows there is a shot to her stomach a sharp but fast sensation and she falls into the car.

The person walks up to her: what ever I want. I'll make sure you she never thinks about you again ! You think saying sorry makes it all ok , you were right you should have trusted your instinct could have saved yourself !

Just when shay is about to pull the trigger a car come from the back and drives into her.

Delphine Delphine come on wake up you can't do this to me please wake up .

Shite! Sarah looking at her sister cradling Delphine in her arms with blood all over her . Sarah turns around to make a call .  
S I need you and art to come to dyad ASAP please I need a supply kit for s bullet wound . No no it's not me its for Delphine . Please we need you.

Back at the store , Art and S are talking when Helena and felix come to them .  
Sestra is ok , yes. Heleana asks.

Erm yeah they are ok it's Delphine she's been shot !

Helena and felix look at each other and start laughing , your serious !  
Yeah Cosima and Sarah saw shay shoot her !  
Helena starts putting her jacket on and starts walking to the door when S stops her.  
You need to stay here love .  
No Sestra and Sestra love needs us . S Is about to argue when her phone rings again.

Yeah we are on our way . Let's go guys .

Back at the car park Delphines breathing become more shallow and eyes are starting to flicker .  
Delphine no keep you have to stay awake , please for me , for us ! I need you! I didn't come back from death to watch you die.

Delphine tries to smile and wipe away the tears rolling down Cosimas face. I...I.. Lo..., and her eyes shut  
Noooo please nooooo

Part 2

Mrs S and the guys reach the park with a separate medical van in tow . All looking at Cosima hysterical cradling Delphine.

Cos the guys are here let them look after her, We need to get her seen to. Cosima is still in shock she doesn't realise they are moving Delphines body out of her arms until Sarah makes her stand and shakes her . Cos snap out of it she needs you .

Cosima shakes her head , ok hold on a second. She walks towards shay.  
Why shay , why , she cou..ld die ! She looks dumb founded when shay starts laughing. She deserved it , no one and I mean no one tries to scare me. You know she even came to give me her blessing just like an hour ago I mean come on like I need her blessing and she gave me this and said you would explain ,! Come on like I didn't already know you are freaks. I hope she dies !

Cosima looks at the card shay is showing and shakes her head and inside she thinks that's what she was hiding from I knew there was something wrong . With shays words ringing in her ears Cosima gets up and slaps shay hard that the ringing is heard across the car park .  
She saved me and my family and I , I nearly lost her well not any more . Cos is too busy shaking shay that she doesn't notice mrs s and Sarah behind her.  
Cosima love let her go , Delphine needs you. Cosima looks at shay once more and slaps her. I'm not finished with you yet . Don't worry love we will handle her, S says pulling shay up.

Benjamin take her and make sure she's treated , we need answers. I'll be in touch, make sure she doesn't die. No one hurts my family.  
Cosima sits in the medical van holding Delphines hand . Shaking her head 'god I'm soo stupid , please I need her' .

They drive to the safe house which is touch and go as delphines heart rate lowers even more. They transfer her into a room that looks like an ER .

Cos come on let's wash your hands there isn't anything you can do now she's in medical hands. Sarah says trying to escort her sister out of the room.

No I need to stay, she needs me.

Cosima love she needs you to be strong, S says holding Cosima still, look love I don't much about her but I know she'd do anything for you . She's going to need you now even more. So clean yourself up and be the strong brave girl that fought death herself.

Cosima wipes her tears whilst nodding. Ok I'll go take a quick shower . She walks off whilst her sister and mother figure discuss what to do .

S what the hell do we do now she needs to live otherwise Cosima could could die herself .

Sarah love nothing is going to happen to her don't you think they have been through hell for it to end this way . No love it's like a test .

Wow S I didn't realise you were so sentimental . But seriously do you think she will survive.

Sarah she will , it's going to be touch and go for a few days but we need to be positive for your sisters sake. Mrs S says hugging her 1 of her daughters.

Cosima let the warm sensation of the water wash the blood of her hands and stood under the water with tears streaming down her face. She starts to think about shays words about Delphine and dyad . She shakes her head , she was going to leave me , no she can't she's stuck with me.

Next few days

Cosima lies next to Delphines bed holding her hand.

cos come on eat something you haven't eaten all day .

I'm fine I want to be here when she wakes up.

Cos she won't wake up yet , her body needs to recover , come on please.

Cosima kisses Delphines hand, I'll be back ok, don't go anywhere .

They walk into the kitchen with Mrs S on the phone. Right ok well erm bring her here tomorrow and we will get the answers.

Everything ok S ? Yeah love just shay playing up . I've told Benjamin to bring her here tomorrow so we can get answers .

The guys are too busy discussing shay that they don't hear the beeping coming from across the lounge where Delphine lay until it got louder.

Shit, they all run into the room . Luckily the door is tending to the patient . Delphines eyes start to flicker whilst Cosima rushes to her side.

Delphine , Delphine can you hear me. Please wake up .

Cos.. Cosima.

Part 3

Cos.. Cosima , Delphine shakes side to side.

Delphine stay still you've got a bullet wound in your side stay still . Delphine stops and goes back into a slumber .

Cosima stays there all night through to the morning holding Delphines hand , that she doesn't realise Delphine moving and walking towards the kitchen, where Sarah, S and Helena are talking .

Delphine what are you doing up you should be in bed . Come on let's get you back to bed.

No I don't need bed I've been in there how long. I just need to go .

Go, Sarah laughs go where you can hardly stand .

I can't be any more danger to Cosima and you guys .

In the mean time Cosima jolts in her sleep which wakes her and she notices Delphine is gone , she starts panicking until she hears people talking in the kitchen.

Are you crazy ! Your the 1 in danger not us , you helped us and yes it took us a long time to realise that you'd do anything for Cosima and this family.

I still need to go, she's safer with shay and you guys.

She doesn't realise what's Sarah is saying as Cosima comes and slaps Delphine across the face.

Are you serious , she shakes Delphine.

Cos what are you doing . She's wounded. Let her go .

You were going to leave me and leave me in shays hands , she tried to kill you God damn it. And don't get me started with you telling her to ask me about dyad. Who do you think you are hmm?! I didn't fight death to be without you. I need you . We Are stronger together when are you going to get that into your head.

Delphine starts laughing so hard that she's starts coughing and winces as it pulls at her wound . What so strong that you couldn't wait a month before getting someone else into your bed, yeah you love me a lot. She shouts .

With all the shouting the end up waking felix .

What the hell is going on ?! Trying to sleep here. He looks at Delphine dumb founded . Shouldn't you be in bed.

Guys lets go I think they need to talk Sarah says pulling the family out of the kitchen .

No stay Cosima shouts .

Cos you guys need to clear the air .

No we all need answers. As in what her plan was after she left me at the shop .

Cosima ... Cosima let it go it's done . I can't keep doing this .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos guys, hope you like the next chapter. Still new to this so might not be accurate on how certain scenes should be portrayed. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

I made my choice when I made that promise to you”. Delphine states with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

Cosima slams her hand on the table, which scares the guys. “You know you can be so stubborn, this 1 promise you made nearly got you killed. Yes I admit I was wrong in not trusting you and your agenda but let it go, You kept your promise. 

Delphine starts laughing , “let it go what like you let me go”.. She shouts walking out into the bedroom.

Cosima sits there dumbfounded with tears streaming down her face. 

Jesus Christ this dyke drama is too much for I'm going home. Felix States. Yeah me too Sarah says walking towards Cosima . Cos you two need to sort it out, it doesn't just affect you two but Us all. We will give you guys some time. Guys lets go , we will send the doctor again tomorrow to check Delphines healing .

 

The guys leave them ,and after a short while Cosima goes into the open room where Delphine is trying to change her top but wincing as she tries to pull over head . 

Here let me , Cosima says walking around and standing in front of Delphine . 

No it's fine I can manage Delphine says sharply . 

“You know stop trying to be so strong and powerful all the time ok it's not you .” 

Delphine laughs shaking her head , so what is me hmmm , allowing Cosima to help her with her top. 

Well someone who is selfless , passionate , scary , ruthless, but most of all committed to her promises Cosima says with tears in her eyes when her hands reach the bullet wound, and hover over it trying not to touch it 1 because of the raw tenderness and 2 because it's a reminder of what she nearly lost .

 

Hey , Delphine pulls Cosimas chin up and sighs , hey I'm still here I'm going nowhere. 

 

Cosima looks at her tearful , you cou...d have died and I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much I love you and how sorry I am for my childishness . 

Come here , come here Delphine whispers sweetly bringing Cosima closer to her. She holds her face in her hands and kisses the tears away softly 1 by 1.   
Cosima closes her eyes during the sensation that was Delphine lips. Cosima opens her eyes and looks deeply into Delphines eyes seeing all that love that was hidden for months . She moves her eyes towards Delphines lips and hovers her fingers ever so gently over her lips feeling Delphines breath . Cosima gasps when she feels Delphines lips over her individual fingers . 

Je taime , Delphine whispers ever so gently , I love you she says whilst wiping the tears of her beloved and brings Cosimas face to delicately kiss her , something they both had missed for more than imaginable . Cosima turned up the pace by holding Delphines face and kissing her forcefully . Delphine sensually kisses Cosima whilst guiding her to the bed and lies her down , so she hovers ever so gently on top . 

 

Things start to get heated and Delphine starts moving her own top when she feels Cosima stop her.

Your wound is still raw , she whispers , we should let it heal. 

Delphine smiles , and shakes her head gently , no what's raw is the fact I've been without you for what's felt like forever , what's raw is that I nearly lost you to death , then to shay so I know when I'm more than capabale she says cupping Cosimas cheek. 

Cosima looks up at Delphine and nods her head. Delphine kisses her again whilst her hands move up Cosimas top to take it off, and kisses Cosimas chest, her throat . 

God Delphine , Cosima moans , I Need you . Delphine hovers over Cosima taking her own top off so she can feel the skin that belongs to her and the body and soul she nearly lost. Delphine lies on top of Cosima resting on her elbows with their foreheads touching. They look in each other's eyes and just lay there with Cosima stroking Delphines back like a feather which causes a sensation Delphine had missed which causes her to inhale and close her eyes. 

She opens them ever so gently and starts planting kisses over Cosima starting from the forehead to the eyes to the nose and lastly the lips. They kiss heavily both demanding control and eventually come up for air , touching their foreheads together . 

You've lost so much weight , Delphine states whilst stroking Cosimas face.

So have you , you look shattered. Cosima states stroking Delphines face. 

Yeah well running dyad isn't exactly a walk in the park . And anyway I don't want to talk about that . She says looking down to avoid Cosimas eyes. 

Ok but we are going to have to talk about it sooner rather than later . There is something you're hiding from me which you know I hate. She says bringing Delphines face to hers and sweetly kisses her. 

Hmmm , Delphine moans . Sometimes it's best to keep details hidden . It's all done for now. I'm here with you and that's all that matters Delphine says whilst rising herself to kiss Cosima , who kisses Delphine so sweetly that Delphine doesn't realise that she's been flipped over until Cosima is hovering over her. 

Cos..ima , Delphine whimpers . Sssh Cosima whispers kissing delphine. They spend the rest of the night reconnecting , taking breaks to ensure delphine doesn't injure herself , as she still isn't fully recovered .


End file.
